


Te encontraré al canto de una sirena

by LostAraLu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic, Ocean, Sirens
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAraLu/pseuds/LostAraLu
Summary: Yuri sabe que hay algo ahí entre las aguas. Sabe que por más hermoso que sea no debe mirar.Escucha las voces más hermosas del mundo, colores preciosos le rodean y alguien toma su mano:-Te encontré.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman, Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva
Comments: 2





	Te encontraré al canto de una sirena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isisbelle_Pliroy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisbelle_Pliroy/gifts).



> Espero que esta historia pueda ser de su agrado, sobre todo para la personita especial para la que está hecho.

“Y aunque las aguas brillen con fuerza y el color sea tan hermoso que te haga querer mirar, no te acerques a los bordes del barco, Yuratchka.

― ¿Por qué, abuelo?

― Si caes… ten cuidado… las sirenas, Yuri…”

Los recuerdos estaban cortados, hechos trizas, eran algo borroso en su memoria que se perdía tarde o temprano tras una aurora boreal. Lo siguiente que sabía es que tenía miedo, que lloraba y que su abuelo había desaparecido. De pronto el cielo se iluminaba y poco a poco, pequeños puntos de luz comenzaban a llenar todo el espacio entre el suelo y el cielo, luces de colores incandescentes y vivos bailaban al ritmo de un canto maravilloso, pasaban frente a él quien no podía despegar la mirada de ellos. A su lado una voz repetía una y otra vez su nombre.

― ¡Yura, despierta! ― El cabello rojo de Mila brillaba intensamente con el sol a sus espaldas, con ese cabello rojo y el pelaje tan brillante de sus orejas, la chica parecía tener una llama viva escapando de sí casi todo el tiempo. ― Es tarde, párate ya.

Se encontró con que fuera el sol brillaba ya en lo alto, el calor entraba por la ventana anunciando un día en el que sus actividades normales terminarían haciéndole sudar como si se encontrara en pleno maratón de primavera*.

—Yura ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! ¡Vamos tarde! — La pelirroja se desplazó tan en silencio como había entrado a la habitación, su cola se movía de un lado a otro con la misma emoción que encerraba el tono de su voz.

—Te escuché ya, vieja bruja.

El primer día del verano siempre era especial en aquel paraíso de luz y sombra que era Altea. La gente se reunía en las plazas al salir el sol y una gran fiesta comenzaba. La música, la comida, la ropa que debía usarse y la energía que la ciudad emanaba eran totalmente diferentes a cualquier otro día del año.

Las personas de los campos, con sus pelajes moteados y grandes orejas gatunas, bajaban de las montañas con carros llenos de alimentos frescos, flores y frutas de la temporada; los artesanos hacían esculturas de los dioses del verano; las mujeres de las casas grandes del centro abrían los ventanales de madera de sus hogares y colgaban guirnaldas de colores pastel de sus balcones; en los templos se encendían varitas de incienso con olores que se mezclaban y perfumaban la ciudad de una fragancia indescriptible. Las cocinas hacían platos especiales y los panaderos que compraban frutas con mucha anticipación horneaban el postre favorito de Yuri: los Pirozhkis con relleno especial de especias y manzanas, tan dulces que más parecían salidas de un cuento de hadas.

Aquel festejo duraba todo el día bajo un sol que brillaba y finalizaba con el llegar de grandes nubes grises que llevaban consigo la primera lluvia del verano. Aquello por que las personas pedían, que auguraba buenas cosechas y que presagiaba prosperidad para el pueblo felino de Altea.

Cuando Yuri y Mila eran pequeños, solían salir apenas el sol comenzaba a elevarse, corrían a la casa del Panadero y se infiltraban en la cocina junto al hijo de este para tomar manzanas antes de que sean cortadas para los Pirozhki. El viejo Povovich siempre intentaba atraparlos antes de que lo lograran y ellos cada año debían ser más ingeniosos, a pesar de ello, cuando eran descubiertos, la señora Povovich únicamente se reía y tras un par de palmadas en la cabeza les entregaba una manzana a cada uno antes de enviarlos a desayunar a las cocinas del viejo Nikolai.

El abuelo de Yuri era un hombre mayor que solía cultivar manzanas, aunque su verdadera pasión era el mar. Había viajado tanto que el mundo le parecía una esfera navideña.

Algunas veces, Yuri solía sentarse en sus piernas y Mila Y Georgi al frente, entonces el viejo Nikolai, con la chimenea encendida en otoño o invierno, las luces tenues en primavera y verano, o las ventanas cerradas y el calor hogareño rodeándoles a mitad de la primer lluvia del verano, pies cansados apoyados sobre un taburete y mirada de anhelo, comenzaba a relatar historias de sus viajes. De criaturas extrañas y maravillosas y de gente extraordinaria.

Les hablaba de gente que no era como ellos, sino que eran simplemente humanos; gente con orejas de perro y muy mal genio al tratar a los viajeros de Altea, de héroes valientes y cobardes, de dragones, brujos, magos y sirenas. Todo lo que los ojos del viejo Nikolai habían visto alguna vez.

Al finalizar la historia, Yuri siempre decía que quería acompañarlo en su siguiente viaje, Mila también se levantaba ansiosa por ello. Georgi por otro lado prefería evitar aquellos peligros y solía excusarse con que alguien tendría que atender la panadería tarde o temprano. Nikolai reía y acariciaba la cabeza de aquellos niños, asentía y prometía que algún día conocerían aquellas aguas misteriosas a su lado.

Pero hace mucho aquello había quedado atrás.

Toda la luminosidad que el día de fiesta proferia a los habitantes de Altea era opacada por un recuerdo borroso y una esperanza vaga de volver a ver los ojos pardos de su abuelo frente a frente. Yuri rezó muchos años a los dioses felinos de Altea, pidió por un regreso sano para aquel hombre que cuidó de ellos por tantos años, pidió poder recordar, pidió no tener miedo, pero de poco había servido.

— ¡Yura! — Mila volvió a aparecer por la puerta.

—Ya está

La chica le sonrió y asintiendo salió para tomar su lugar en el carro grande de madera que les llevaría hacia el centro. Yuri subió a su lado, la caja tras ellos iba tan repleta de manzanas que seguramente perderían algunas en el camino.

El viejo Povovich quien no poseía fuerzas para trabajar pero si un buen ojo para escoger manzanas, había seleccionado ya las de su panadería una noche antes y aun así, la cosecha había sido tan buena que quizá sobrarían para los niños de la casa hogar junto al puerto.

— ¡Yuri! ¡Mila! —Georgi salió a través de la puerta trasera del establecimiento, aquella por la que solían escaparse años atrás. Llevaba las mejillas manchadas de harina al igual que el mandil, mientras cargaba entre las manos una bolsa de papel con la impresión del hada gatuna Carabosse, quien salía junto al nombre de la panadería — Tengan, para empezar bien un día tan largo. ¡Y tengan cuidado con la primera lluvia de verano!

Ambos chicos agradecieron al pelinegro quien los despidió sonriente hasta que desaparecieron por la vereda que llevaba al centro del pueblo.

La rutina de todos los años era llevar las manzanas a varios restaurantes y panaderías, así como a familias de los caminos y algunos negocios emergentes que habían decidido que ellos serían los mejores para surtir sus despensas.

A veces, cuando la venta iba bien y el dinero les permitía aquello, Mila y Yuri tomaban algunas manzanas y las escondían antes de vender los últimos costales. Al terminar la primer lluvia del verano se deslizaban por las calles pedregosas de la ciudad hasta donde el asfalto no existía más y entonces las ruedas se llenaban de lodo mientras llegaban a una vieja casita de madera iluminada con luces de velas.

Los niños de la casa, hogar al oír las ruedas de madera, salían a esperarlos con los rostros manchados de tierra y festejaban al verles bajar las manzanas de la carreta. Mila y Yuri les veían comer una pequeña porción entregada por la señora Lilia, quien atendía aquel lugar, mientras el señor Yakov, refunfuñaba en silencio que no deberían mal acostumbrar a los niños a recibir aquello cada año. 

—No pasa nada — decía Mila.

— ¿Qué te importa a ti, anciano? — contestaba Yuri.

El viejo Yakov siempre estallaba ante su reto y Lilia lo reprendía con la mirada. Aún así, esos dos cuidaban con todo lo que podían a esos pequeños que habían terminado por una u otra razón a su lado.

—Espero logremos llevar un poco más este año — comentaba Mila, mientras mordía uno de los Pirozhki que Georgi les había dado.

—Creo que estará bien. No ha habido más demanda estos últimos días. — mientras hablaba, Yuri miraba el camino frente a ellos, la ciudad les rodeaba ya viva y llena por todos lados. Algunos les saludaban al verles pasar en el carro y se acercaban a comprar manzanas.

Un día normal, hasta que aquel extraño apareció.

El hombre vestía con una sotana negra que caracterizaba a los viajeros del sur. Tenía orejas a la cabeza como ellos, pero sus ojos eran de un color verde que en algún punto se diluía y se transformaba en un amarillo puro.

Se acercó sonriente y curioso, mirando las manzanas en la carreta como si de un tesoro se tratase.

— ¿Es usted comerciante? — preguntó Mila.

Yuri en su lugar se limitaba a mirarle, su olfato que era bueno desde que era un niño le decía que algo en aquel viajero no era del todo ordinario. El viejo olía como a limón y menta, como si viniera del templo y se hubiera envuelto del olor de los grandes árboles que había en la cima de las montañas. Pero vestía ropa de mar y su pelaje se veía como suele verse el de los marineros tras días de viaje.

—Soy más bien un visitante curioso —admitió. —Mi nombre es Chris Giaccometi.

Su acento desconcertó a Yuri, no había escuchado a nadie hablar como aquel personaje.

—Hey, anciano ¿de dónde has dicho que vienes?

— ¡Yuri!

El hombre se carcajeo débilmente, con una mirada un tanto afligida volvió a dirigirse al chico:

— ¿Anciano? — preguntó.

Mila pareció erizarse, profirió un golpe a Yuri e intentó disculparse inmediatamente con el viajero que parecía ser un cliente. Pero el hombre le interrumpió.

—No he dicho de donde vengo, tampoco es un lugar conocido admitió. Creo que poco importa. Lo que importa — confesó — es a dónde voy.

Ambos chicos le miraron intrigados, compartiendo una mirada curiosa preguntaron cuál era su destino, pero él hombre tan sólo escuchó y tras mirar las manzanas un instante más asintió, aunque no para darles una respuesta:

—Las llevaré todas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Todas?

—Todas — repitió — pero, por supuesto, no puedo cargarlas. ¿Serían tan amables de llevarlas por mí?

No era como si pudieran negarse.

― Claro

Cuando se pusieron en marcha, las nubes grises de la primera lluvia se deslizaban ya encima de las montañas que rodeaban Altea. Un viento bastante fuerte y cargado de olor a humedad agitaba los árboles frondosos a los lados del camino, plantados en la acera y en los arriates que adornaban algunas casas.

El hombre quien se dispuso a guiarles, caminaba a pasos rápidos y se deslizaba entre los callejones con bastante destreza, como si conociera aquel lugar desde hace mucho.

El puerto apareció ante ellos con el sol comenzando a apagarse, el agua brillaba con un azul turbio y arremetía contra las rocas de la orilla con bastante fuerza. Yuri se aferró a la carreta en la que iban con nerviosismo, desde aquel día en el que sus sueños comenzaron, el mar era su peor enemigo.

Un barco gigantesco esperaba anclado a la orilla, el viajero subió por una larga escalera de cuerda mientras ellos llegaban hasta él.

― Si quieres, puedo quedarme yo y regresas al pueblo ― Mila le miraba preocupada.

Como su mejor amiga y casi una hermana, sabía de los sentimientos tan fuertes que embargaban a Yuri con solo escuchar el sonido de las olas a lo lejos.

Justo ahora mientras le miraba, podía notar el pelaje blanco de Yuri erizarse mientras buscaba de alguna manera encontrar fuerzas aferrándose a la madera del asiento, probablemente las uñas le estarían tan blancas como los nudillos y sin aquel agarre el chico estaría tiritando.

―Estoy bien.

Yuri siempre había sido fuerte, testarudo y desde que regresó de aquel viaje del que su abuelo no lo hizo, buscaba esconder sus sentimientos de una u otra forma. Aun así, para ella y Georgi quienes le habían acompañado desde que nació, el miedo, la tristeza, el enojo y la frustración que aquel hecho había dejado como marca en su amigo era más que evidente, y sin querer poner en evidencia aquello que Yura luchaba por ocultar, buscaban protegerle.

― Yuri, de verdad...

Las olas azotaron fuertemente, Yuri pareció sobresaltarse pero logró disimilarlo tosiendo un poco para aclararse la garganta.

― Dije que estoy bien, vieja bruja ― A pesar de su preocupación a veces con Yuri era imposible.― Además la lluvia caerá pronto, no te dejaré sola.

Una escotilla se abrió entonces y un par de hombres descendieron de aquel Navío en busca de ellos. El hombre de antes se asomó desde lo alto haciéndoles señas:

― Subirán ahora el cargamento. ― gritó. ― ¡Leo! ¡Tira una manzana hasta acá!

El recién nombrado hizo lo que se le pedía, la fruta se desplazó por los aires y cayó justo en las manos de aquel rubio que desapareció nuevamente en la cubierta; seguido de ello, ambos hombres comenzaron a trasladar los sacos de manzana al interior del barco. Un tercer hombre de lentes y cabello oscuro apareció a mitad de ello, acomodándose las gafas se dirigió a ellos tímidamente:

― El capitán pagará en persona por la mercancía ¿Podrían subir ahora? ― tenía una sonrisa noble y a través de las gafas les miraban unos ojos oscuros.

Mila le dirigió una última mirada, sin embargo, Yuri no estaba loco y tampoco era un idiota para dejar a la pelirroja subir sola ahí con quien sabe quién.

Tomando todo el valor que podía e intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, decidió que subiría junto a su amiga. En la carreta apenas quedaban un par de sacos de manzanas.

El capitán era un hombre de cabello gris y mirada profunda, sus ojos azules tenían además ese brillo inusual que tenían también los de aquel que los había llevado hasta allá. Pareció examinarlos un instante haciéndolos retroceder.

― Victor, los estás asustando.

― Yuuri, solo los estoy mirando ― tras ellos, el chico de gafas había fruncido el ceño ― ¿Crees que mi mirada asusta?

Si al llegar habían pensado que el capitán sería un problema todo aquello se esfumó en cuanto lo escucharon pelear con el chico de gafas. Yuri pensaba que parecía más un niño pequeño, mientras que el otro parecía más el capitán, además aquel hombre estaba quedándose calvo.

Chris quien les había llevado hasta ahí había desaparecido poco después de dejarles en aquel camarote y ahora ellos tenían que lidiar con aquel hombre, aunque desde eso no había dejado de discutir con aquel que compartía su nombre. Finalmente el tal Yuuri suspiró:

― Solo págales Victor.

― Está bien, Yuuri. ― Nuevamente un niño regañado.

Tendió a ellos más dinero del que habían pedido, el chico de lentes les explicó que el extra era por las molestias causadas.

Cuando les acompañó fuera, las nubes grises les cubrían la cabeza y el viento agitaba las olas con gran estruendo. La escalera de cuerda parecía bailar, se sacudía violentamente sin volar por la dura atadura que tenía al piso.

― ¿Tendremos que bajar por ahí? ― preguntó Mila.

Abajo las ruedas de la carreta comenzaban a enterrarse por el desplazamiento de la arena alrededor de ellas. El chico de gafas se disculpó.

― Lo lamento, pero la parte de abajo ha sido cerrada y los chicos que la manejan han ido a la ciudad nuevamente.

Yuri miró a verlo con incredulidad.

― ¿Es que tú no sabes abrirla?

El chico pareció sonrojarse pero admitió que no sabía hacerlo. Yuri buscó al capitán con la mirada, el hombre también le ofreció una negativa.

― Disculpa, es que el barco es nuevo, aún no investigo como funciona.

El tiempo empeoraba con el pasar de los minutos, Mila apoyó la mano sobre su hombro. Si decidían quedarse ahí, el tiempo empeoraría y no solo podían perder la carreta, sino que además dudaba que Yuri pudiera permanecer en el barco durante la tormenta. Después de todo, aquella situación se parecía al inicio del incidente que años atrás le había arrebatado a la única familia que poseía.

― Bajaré primero ― Le dijo.

Yuri quería decir algo, sin embargo, para ese entonces los nervios le golpeaban el estómago con fiereza. Aun luchaba por no temblar frente a las personas que recién había conocido, pero aquel clima tan horrible, le hacía perder cada vez un poco más la compostura. Si duraba un poco más ahí, ponto estaría en un rincón abrazándose a sí mismo en busca de consuelo y aquello no era algo que pudiera permitirse.

Mila se deslizó por la escalera de cuerda, bajo el barco el mar comenzaba a agitarse aún más violento. Poco a poco fue llegando a territorio firme, ahora era su turno.

Al colocar el primer pie en la escalera, recordó el inicio de su sueño recurrente. El inicio de la pesadilla de aquel día. Recordó a su abuelo insistiendo en que se quedara en casa y recordó las nubes de aquella lluvia tan fuerte de aquel día. También recordó la advertencia sobre el brillo del mar y el hecho de que no debería asomarse a él cuando este brillaba. Por lo menos así es como lo recuerda. Su sueño contenía esas palabras.

Descendió hasta la mitad, el viento agitaba las cuerdas, cada paso que daba su cuerpo hacía un mayor esfuerzo por no aferrarse a ese punto y cerrar los ojos hasta que aquello se calmara.

“Está bien, está bien” pensaba.

En varias ocasiones había ido al mar, algunas veces con Mila y Georgi, algunas veces solo.

Solia mirar desde una distancia prudente el océano por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero siempre terminaba con el estómago agitado, el corazón a mil por hora y dolor de cabeza. Algunas veces incluso había llegado a vomitarse. Incluso solia irse antes que Mila y Georgi siempre, aunque estos o tardaban en venir a él.

Un par de veces se acercó también, cuando el agua era tan pacifica que parecía inmóvil, en esos instantes a veces sentía que alguien le miraba. No era incomodo, pero no podía identificar de donde es que venía el sentimiento, pues aunque mirara a su alrededor, no había nadie más en la costa que él en aquellos instantes.

― ¡Yuri, vamos, falta poco!

Un par de pasos más y estaría en tierra firme. Bajó un pie, luego el otro. Miró hacia abajo, a las olas que rompían bajo suyo. Un montón de colores comenzaban a reunirse en ella, colores brillantes y hermosos.

“No te asomes” había dicho su abuelo. Pero era imposible, aquel era un espectáculo hermoso.

Entonces resbaló.

¿Qué sucede al enfrentarte a tus miedos? ¿Qué sucede cuando aquello a lo que le temes te envuelve por completo? Yuri apenas sintió la caída, el agua pronto se agitó sobre él, sacudiendolo con violencia. Haciendo uso de sus reflejos intentó salir a flote, el aire helado golpeó su rostro con fuerza seguido de una gran ola. El corazón le latía a una velocidad indescriptible, mientras el gran barco del que acaba de caer crujía a sus espaldas como si se tratara de una criatura viva a punto de engullirle.

Por ese pequeño instante en medio de un ciclo de respirar y ahogarse de forma sucesiva, le pareció escuchar a Mila gritar su nombre. Viéndola al salir por un instante a la superficie, de rodillas al borde del muelle donde alguien le sostiene para que no salte. De pronto algo tira de él hacía abajo.

Pataleó y se sacudió en un intento de mirar aquello que le sostenía, pero solo distinguió aguas turbias que se arremolinan bajo él furiosas,. Intentó subir, descubriendo más temprano que tarde que le sería imposible.

Viendo la superficie alejarse durante ese instante en el que decide rendirse, logra distinguir que está a punto de caer en la inconsciencia. Recuerda aquello que sucedió cuando era pequeño, la misma sensación de hundirse y no haber sido ayudado. También sintió ese mismo miedo y deseó que todo, como muchas otras veces después de esa, resulte ser solo una pesadilla.

De pronto todo se pinta y el agua parece tranquilizarse, Yuri no sabe con exactitud si aquello no es más que invención de su cerebro apagándose, pero escucha las voces más hermosas del mundo, colores preciosos le rodean y antes de que cierre los ojos, alguien toma su mano:

― Te encontré.

…

― Yuratchka ―el viejo Nikolai le hablaba, parado tras el timón de un barco casi tan viejo y maravilloso como él ― Si quieres viajar en un navío como este, siempre debes recordar que el mar no es nuestro. Nuestras tierras están en altea, donde las personas cultivamos y vivimos sin entrar en conflicto con el resto de los seres que habitan más allá de las costas.

― Lo sé, abuelo, nos lo has dicho ya muchas veces.

El viejo soltó una carcajada, acariciando la cabeza de su nieto siguió su discurso:

― Aún eres pequeño y muchas cosas llamarán tu atención, los Kelpies, las nixes, las luces del norte y los destellos del mar. Estos últimos nos protegen de otros monstruos que nunca te imaginarias que existen allá abajo, donde la luz apenas les roza. Se suben a cazar y hacen su presa a marineros de todos los sitios, y les encantan los niños ― esto último lo dijo apresando a su nieto en un abrazo para levantarlo ― así que, cuando veas los destellos de mar llegar, incluso si sientes que te llaman y aunque las aguas brillen con fuerza y el color sea tan hermoso que te haga querer mirar, no te acerques a los bordes del barco, Yuratchka.

― ¿Por qué, abuelo? ¿No se supone que nos protegen?

― Por supuesto, pero si caes cuando hacen su trabajo, nada te asegura que los otros monstruos no van a devorarte, así que ten cuidado.

― Si caes, Yuri, yo te salvaré.

Esa voz, Yuri la conocía, entre sueños la había escuchado una y otra vez sin saber a quién pertenecía. Aquella resultaba la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo más que su nombre. El viejo Nikolai se reía nuevamente y le dejaba bajar de sus brazos para que el corriera hasta ahí, a uno de los bordes del barco donde alguien parecía esperarle.

― ¡Jean! ― se escuchó decir.

¿Jean?

No podía verle, pero le escuchaba.

― Yo te salvaré, Yuri, no importa que tan profundo vayas, iré por ti. Solo espérame. 

De pronto el escenario cambió, una fiesta se llevaba a cabo junto a la costa, los navíos se encontraban anclados en las cercanías y la gente bebía, comía y cantaba con felicidad. Yuri lo miraba todo junto al agua, donde remojaba sus pies tranquilamente. Entonces todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro, el mar comenzó a agitarse y el viento rugía. Las luces del norte aparecían una a una en el cielo y los destellos del mar también. Personas que de pronto le rodeaban corrían con desesperación y Yuri caía al agua.

Su mente entonces se llenaba de un solo pensamiento:

“Jean, Jean, Jean”

― ¡Jean! ― se levantó tosiendo bruscamente con el corazón acelerado tamborileándole en el pecho.

― Aquí estoy, gatito ― volteó hacia la voz topándose con que los ojos más azules que cualquier océano le miraban con preocupación. ― ¿Está bien, my lady?

Yuri le recorrió con la mirada, era moreno, de cabello corto y cejas espesas. Descendió topándose con uno hombros anchos y un pecho fornido al igual que el abdomen, pero nada pudo igualar su sorpresa al encontrarse con la cola de pescado que aparecía tras pasar su cintura.

― ¿Yuri?

El nombrado retrocedió, aun tosiendo un poco.

― ¿Quién eres tú?

El chico le miró confundido por apenas unos segundos, después de ello sonrió.

― ¿Es una broma, gatito?

¿Una broma?


End file.
